


Shadow Mirror

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [11]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, I Had Nothing Better To Do, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, underage because of Dark Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written during Smash Murder Month. I know, it sounds odd. But I wanted to really write porn because I suddenly got in the mood for it. I also know that I haven’t really established how Kuro and DJ interact in-universe yet but screw it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadow Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Smash Murder Month. I know, it sounds odd. But I wanted to really write porn because I suddenly got in the mood for it. I also know that I haven’t really established how Kuro and DJ interact in-universe yet but screw it.

_ Shadow Mirror _   
  
Time usually didn’t bother Shadows as time didn’t usually affect them. Yet ever since DJ was left in the Smash Universe by the Investigation Team as to keep paradoxes to a minimum, he’s been counting the days. As a Shadow of Yosuke’s true self he didn’t need to eat or sleep, because of that he learned just how long 24 hours could be. Most of his time was spent following Kuro around, like a shadow. He wasn’t allowed to follow him into the kitchen though, as that’s where all the knives were kept.   
  
The reason the Shadow followed the dark angel anyway is because they were effectively the same sort of being. They were  _ everything _ their originals either weren’t were, or hid from the world. Kuro though was created by some freaky mirror and that prevented him from disappearing if Pit accepted him. While the two had some minor differences between them, Kuro was determined to show the Mansion, and DJ himself, that he was capable of being nice like him. Or at least get that ‘kill’ instinct out of him.   
  
That’s how the two ended up in the dark angel’s room in the middle of the day. Robin was away doing who knows what so the room was theirs. DJ was already on top of Kuro aggressively tugging at his belt and tunic. He cursed how he couldn’t just slice the clothes off due to a lack of sharp, pointy objects accessible to him.   
  
“Your face is as red as your eyes Baby Crow.” The Shadow comments as he forcefully grips him by the chin. His wild grin big enough to show off his sharp teeth. “Must be eager to get fucked.”   
  
Kuro shuddered at his little nickname. Something he’s learned over this time with the Shadow, is that he’s considered special. While he was still given rough touches, DJ was somehow gentler with him. He was only aware of his ‘special treatment’ as every other person the Shadow talked to was given an offensive nickname, his vocabulary full of swears. Somehow he appreciated someone that understood his situation as the literal darker half of someone else.   
  
Kuro’s shorts were pulled off with a great deal of haste. He felt slightly embarrassed to be fully exposed while DJ didn’t even bother shrugging off his jacket. It wasn’t big of a deal though, he was willing to do this with the Shadow. Pit’s demands of him remaining ‘pure’ be damned. Technically the dark angel was his own person, and he could make his own choices.   
  
Before DJ could get too hasty with his actions Kuro pushed against his chest. “My roommate keeps his lube in the drawer next to his bed. Get that first.”   
  
“Oh. Right.” The Shadow muttered. “Forgot you can’t just lube your ass up naturally.”   
  
Sitting up straight, golden eyes glanced to the other half of the room. With either inhuman speed, or the power of teleportation, DJ found the specific drawer. Just as quickly Kuro found him bouncing on the mattress above him again. Instead of the wild grin he had before, he gave the dark angel a gentle smile. He leaned over and hovered his face above Kuro’s, their noses lightly touching. Of course that was the signal to lean up and kiss the Shadow. That was somehow the only thing he could never pull off without them gnashing teeth, hitting each other noses, or bleeding lips.   
  
DJ leaned back again to unbuckle his pants and pull them down to his knees. He was forgoing prepping Kuro as that just wasn’t how he was going to do this. Quickly the Shadow rubbed the slimy gel on his hard cock and tossed the bottle somewhere behind him. Gold eyes met ruby as DJ harshly gripped Kuro’s hips and pulled him onto his lap.   
  
“Be lucky you’re on the bottom of my ‘to stab’ list.” DJ chuckled to himself. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be in this awesome situation. Both of us are going to enjoy this.”   
  
Without a single warning the Shadow pushed into the dark angel. He pushed all the way in as well. Both of them ended up shuddering as DJ situated himself. Again he leaned down to bite at Kuro’s neck before he started moving. Kuro was so tight and warm that DJ almost wondered aloud how it was even possible. Neither really cared though. They were enjoying the feeling of having sex for the first time. It didn’t take very long for the Shadow to start moving forcefully without abandon. He was letting instincts run wild like he was supposed to.   
  
“I always wanted to do this.” DJ admits, speaking the hidden thoughts of Yosuke. “To be in control. Have someone below me. Just fuck them without a care in the fucking  _ world _ . Usually though I’m too fucking scared of breaking them.”   
  
Kuro somehow found himself blushing at the remarks. Hidden desires being revealed and even acted upon, just for the two of them. He couldn’t help but moan as DJ started moving even faster within him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the other prominent noise. The Shadow was usually quite the loudmouth, but he was hardly making a noise. He was simply enjoying what Kuro was giving him. Lust took over and he was content to just fuck the dark angel senseless.   
  
“Come on Baby Crow, I know you’re capable of squawking more than this. Let me hear you.” DJ bit down again on Kuro, this time on his shoulder. It got him just the response he wanted as well. The dark angel let out a long, glorious moan as teeth dug into his flesh.   
  
Soon enough both males found themselves getting close to completion. DJ ended up moving even faster, with even more force. Kuro wrapped his legs around the Shadow’s waist tight and cried loudly as he came. The white fluid splattering against his chest and a little bit landed on DJ’s shirt. That was probably going to stain. Slowly DJ pulled out of the dark angel and collapsed on top of him. Both of them panting heavily as they tried to calm down.   
  
The Shadow shrugged out of his pants and curled around Kuro. “Told you you’d enjoy that.”   
  
“Never doubted that.” Kuro laughed as he hugged DJ awkwardly. “Let’s just hope… that Pit doesn’t find out what happened.”   
  
“Don’t care. I’m going to do this as much as I please regardless of how he feels.”   
  
Kuro laughed a little before the door to his room busted open. Yep, DJ is in for a world of hurt. This is going to be either amusing, or painful to watch.


End file.
